


Chat et Souris

by IFireStone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, F/M, Gen, a large amount of love square shenanigans, bee!kwami, fox!alya - Freeform, probably an identity reveal eventual, trixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: It was easy to keep visits a secret when the only one they had to be hidden from was secretly the person being visited. But how long can their secrets last when there's a fox in town, and a newbee on the team?(send me prompts for later chapters if you want, this is essentially Marichat one-shots)





	

Her ears flicked as the sound of feet scrabbling over rooftops caught her attention. She spun to face the noise, sheathing her flute before her own feet were darting over the rooftops. She slid to a stop, watching as something dark slunk across a roof and vanished under the trapdoor. Her eyes widened when she recognized the building just as the lights flickered out.

That was Marinette’s house.

There was a crash and she cursed underneath her breath before leaping down, heading to the sidedoor of the bakery and knocking hard.

The door squealed and she found herself looking down at Madam Cheng. The woman blinked in surprise before smiling, “Hello, Rusé. Can I help you?”

“Something just snuck into Marinette’s room.” She rushed out, watching as Sabine gasped, looking upstairs. “I was hoping to check in on her.”

Sabine nodded, moving to the side, “Of course, her room is upstairs. I’ll go get Tom.”

Rusé gave a short nod before rushing past, pulling out her flute as she went and getting ready to direct magic into it. She wasted no time acting like the way up was unfamiliar, instead heading straight to the trapdoor. Barely any light filtered through the edges and there were hushed voices when she focused. She took a deep breath before slamming the trapdoor open and rushing up.

Up in her bed Marinette yelped and there was a flurry of limbs before she looked over the edge holding an alarm clock in her hand. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of the intruder, watching as her parents rushed up as well.

“Rusé?” She asked, “What’s going on?”

“Will you please come down here Marinette?” She asked quietly.

Eyebrows furrowed before she untangled herself from the blankets and climbed down the ladder. Her approach was cautious, “Did Maman tell you my name?”

Rusé froze for a second, her ears lying flat on her head, “Ah, I overheard it.” She waited till Marinette was close before speaking again, “Are you okay?”

Her head tilted, “What? Did something happen?”

“I saw something enter your room.” Rusé said, “Do you need escorted out?”

Her eyes flickered to her bed in the loft before she barked out a laugh that sounded strange, “Ah! I left my trapdoor open and a cat got in.” She smiled, crossing her arms, “Thank you for checking in, but I’m perfectly fine.”

Her parents seemed to both relax, her dad chuckling, “Again? We’ll have to get you some lavender for your garden it seems.”

Sabine breathed out, “I’m glad it was just a cat. Make sure it doesn’t get into the rest of the house.”

“I got it out Maman.” She answered with a smile, “It scared me at first though.”

Rusé frowned, crossing her arms and looking at the girl scepticaly, “It was a cat.”

Marinette shrugged, “I guess so.”

“What about the voices?”

Her parents both looked taken back, Marinette smiling, “A friend lent me the Princess Bride and I was watching it before bed. Have you seen it?”

She frowned, recognizing the diversion for what it was but not picking up on any of her friend’s tells, “No. So you’re fine?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go watch more of the movie though.”

“You sleep well Ma Chérie.”

“Call us if you need anything.” Her father questioned and she giggled.

“Alright, Night Maman, night papa. Thank you, Rusé.”

She gave a nod, glancing towards the loft before smiling, “Stay safe, Marinette.”

They exited the room and closed the trapdoor, though she hung around it for a minute with her ears perked up. Besides the sheets shifting and the dim voices that she could recognized as recorded, beginning to play there were no other noises. Rusé gave a sigh, giving a sheepish smile to the adults. “Sorry about worrying you. I thought I saw something enter her room.”

“It’s no problem.” Tom assured, clapping her on the shoulder, “I’m glad that you double-checked.”

She hummed, the trapdoor was given one last glance before she bid them goodbye.

 

Marinette snorted when her sheets gasped for air, shifting before a mound rose in them. After a bit of struggling the blonde head peeked out, a sheepish smile meeting her eyes.

“Sorry about that Princess. I thought everyone else had finished their patrol.”

She hummed, turning back to watch the screen as he untangled his legs from the blankets. Truth be told her heart was still racing from the near discovery, fear of her parents reactions to finding a boy in her room withou her knowledge. She rewound the movie to when they’d gotten interrupted, Chat shifting back against the pillows and pulling a blanket up to cover the both of them.

She ignored his tail when it wrapped around her waist as he snuggled up to her.

He sniggered, nuzzling against her neck before pulling her back, “Thanks for saving my tail, Princess.”

“Of course.” She agreed with a put on air of arrogance, “It wouldn’t do for my favorite knight to be beheaded.”

The cat sniggered, his shoulders shaking before he focused on the screen as it started to play.

They’d have to be more careful in the future, but for now they’d gotten away with it.


End file.
